


Dream catcher

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout 4, Fallout New Vegas
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Femslash, I did this for love, I did this instead of sleeping, Naughtiness, Not the Courier..., Porn With Plot, Shower Sharing, bed sharing, did this while half asleep, features mentions of a mod, first femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: While sharing a shower with a seemingly New but mysterious brotherhood recruit names Hannah, Haylen offers to share her sleeping bag with the beautiful woman after discovering Hannah's evening terrorized by night terrors of the life she left behind in the Mojave...but a sleeping bag won't be the only thing these beautiful women will be sharinh





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jayce Carter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jayce+Carter).



> This started out as a snippet...

"Looks like there's only one shower.." haylen said chuckling nervously as she looked over at the newest recruit, Hannah. A gorgeous tall Burnett with bronze skin and dazzling green eyes and had  one hell of a shot.

"And we're both pretty dirty." Hannah said as she looked between the two of them, both covered in mirelurk scat.

"I guess I can wait. You go-"  
Hannah scoffed and grabbed haylens wrist,

"Nonsense, we can share a shower! We've both got the same parts right?"

Hannah winked and rolled her eyes as haylen looked Hannah up and down and blushed.  
"Yeah I hope so..."

At first the shower was quite but haylen quickly filled the silence with chatter as she scrubbed her hair.  
"Can I ask you something?"

She said nervously peeking over at Hannah's nude and soapy body as she rinsed off. Soap bubbles flowed over top the slope of her breast and down her stomach, haylen blushed and jerked her eyes away.

"Are you okay?"

Hannah paused and looked at haylen strangely.

"I'm fine why?"

"Well last night you were shouting something about ghost people and the maze is alive and a man named Vulpe-"

"I don't know what you're talking about.. here switch me." Her voice betrayed her lie.

"I don't mean to pry but you sounded scared...it's okay to admit you have nightmares. I still get them and I haven't been a recruit in almost 5 years!"  
Haylen said softly putting a comforting hand on Hannah's shoulder but Hannah brushed it off.

"Even if I did get nightmares sharing feelings isn't going to help...I would just have to deal with them alone." She huffed aggressively scrubbing her scalp.  
Haylen sighed and gave the woman a soft smile.

"It always helps to have someone to sleep with.." she said Almost suggestively.

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "I'm 28...I'm a little too old for comfort objects." She snickered making haylen smile wider.

"But there's no age limit on having a friend to hold."  
Haylen said putting a hand on Hannah's bare waist.  
Hannah blushed and caught ion but decided to play naive.  
"And who should that friend be Danse? Knight tightass? No thanks."

Haylen chuckled and let her hand slide farther down on the other woman's thigh...  
"I'm talking about me silly. You know I'll always be here for you."  
Hannah smirked and wiped a hair away from haylens face.

"You sure I mean-"

"Yeah it's fine. It's just innocently sharing a sleeping bag and...I mean we do have the same parts right? "

Hannah giggled and made no attempts to hide her eyeballing as she glanced down at the other woman's crotch...


	2. In the bag...

"You sure you two will be comfortable?" Paladin Danse said glancing at the two women as haylen zipped up the standard BOS yellow sleeping bag, entrapping the two girls inside.

"Yeah it's fine! Back home I had a share a room with my brothers and sisters all the time and was lucky if I had a bed to myself! And besides haylen and I are...cool with each other and it's better for me an dher to share a bag than have to try to cram Nate and Rhys together."

Haylen giggled when Rhys looked up from his book and and a disgusted look formed on his face.

"You owe her one Rhys." Hannah snickered as she pointed at him, making him roll his eyes and shake his head.

"Well if it's okay with you two then I guess so. Sleep tight guys we have a lot to do tomorrow!"  
And with that the lights went out and Nate and Danse suited up to do patrols, leaving the two women and a busy Rhys alone.

  
Haylen sighed as she snuggled in close to Hannah, enjoying the feeling of another woman's body against her own

"So you...comfy?" Haylen sighed as she allowed the other woman to lay on her arm as if it were a pillow.

"Yeah, you're really warm. By the way sorry if I hit you in my sleep. I tend to get violent during these terrors."

Hannah sighed apologetically, Haylen smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry I'll keep them away..." she whispered into Hannah's ear as she wrapped her arm around her waist and gently slipped her fingers under the waist band of her pants.

"Mmmm so you'll be my dream catcher?"

Hannah snickered as she rubbed her ass against Haylens front.

"Only if you want me too...so you gonna tell me about these dreams or do I have to ...persuade the truth out of you?"

Hannah rolled over and raised an eyebrow.

"I tell you what if I go without a nightmare tonight...I'll tell you. Deal?"

Haylen smirked,

"Deal."

"So how do you plan on giving me good dreams scribe?"

Hannah said biting her lip as she locked eyes with the other woman.

"A little bit of...physical comfort always helps."

Haylen whispered as she reached down and rubbed Hannah's pants covered crotch gently rubbing her clit through the cloth.

"And what about Rhys?"

Hannah whispered rubbing one finger over Haylens tee shirt covered nipple.

"He'll be gone for a while, so no worries."

Hannah smiled and pressed her lips against Haylens without any hesitation.

Haylen smiled into the kiss and sucked on Hannah's bottom lip before heating up the kiss further by biting the lip in response to Hannah pinching Haylens already perky nipples.

Hannah slipped her tongue into the others woman's mouth as Haylen moaned in delight, their spit began mixing and their tongues battling with each other for control.

Haylen's hand pulled away from the crotch only to slip under the waist band of her pants.

Hannah pulled away gasping for air as Haylen purred in delight when she found out the other woman wasn't wearing panties.

“Going commando are we?"

Haylen snickered as as she felt how wet the other woman was, her smirk faded as she bit her lip to contain a moan of pleasure as Hannah slip a hand up her shorts.

"No bra.." Hannah question as she kissed along Haylens neck, planting small love bites on Haylens tender pale white skin before kissing her way down to the collar of her shirt.

”here let me get this put of your way shall I?”

Haylen sighed as she reached for the bottom of her shirt only to be stopped by Hannah.

”Uou take off mine and I’ll take off your...after you unzip is.”

Hannah bargained as she leaned into Haylens ear and placed her hands over Haylens breast.

”You sure know how to make a deal.” 

 

Haylen panted as she unzipped the stifling sleeping bag allowing Hannah to straddle her before she started grinding their hips together.

”I was an Inquistor for a reason baby.”

Hannah purred as she pulled off Haylens tee shirt and palmed Haylen’s perky breast.

Haylen groaned as she tried to get to Hannah’s tee shirt off but had no luck.

” Here let me help.”

 

Hannah chuckled as she bent forward and took a perky nipple into her mouth and simultaneously allowing Haylen to pull off her tee shir exposing her large breast.

 


End file.
